


The Adventures of...: Chapter 5, Daydreaming

by TheWrittenRambles



Series: The Adventures Of... [5]
Category: The Adventure Of... (Origonal Concept)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Erotica, Other, Queer Women, lesbian sci-fi, lesbian sf, lesbian stories - Freeform, origonal content - Freeform, origonal works, queer erotica, queer fiction, queer science fiction, queer sf fiction, strange fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrittenRambles/pseuds/TheWrittenRambles
Summary: After a heck of a week, I finally managed to get some some me time with Ma'ri. The best kind of me time that gets...strange.
Series: The Adventures Of... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533203
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of...: Chapter 5, Daydreaming

When Ma’ri said she wanted to try something new…I didn’t this she had this in mind. Not that I’m complaining. God no. That was wild. But I’m getting ahead of things. Let’s track back a little, shall we? It was a week or so after Tek and I had ground our hip bones into dust and I had been recovering ever since. News or out lockdown travelled fast. Just thankfully not what caused it. So we were saved some station wide embarrassment. 

But I was sitting in the hyper transit tube on the way to Ma’ri’s place and I’m still feeling…everything. We burnt ourselves out, but god if I don’t stop wanting to be thrown against a wall and used…well more than usual. I can almost hear the temptation in my hand to just inch between my legs. Public play is not my thing, even discrete - God I need focus. It’s been days since THAT happened and I’m still wired. 

So, back on track. Ma’ri invited me over to her’s. Said she wanted to do a sit down talk, introduce me to a few people (and introduce me to a few things I had been wanting to try for so loooonggggg, but that’s a surprise for later). I had still be wavering on her talks about doing her party event thing, and getting locked in your home with horny spores didn’t help. But she also promised the chance of something fun. Now smart brain knows that this is a lure, but horny brain don’t care. Horny brain wants to mash that serotonin button until it’s thumbs fall off.

Still, I reach Ma’ri’s part of the station with no trouble. Heck, her end of everything looks, lush. Real lush. Like, proper fancy five star hotel gig. Though I suppose you’ve got to make your place look nice for customers. I hadn’t been to her place before. Sure, I’ve been to her dungeon, her playroom, her anti-grav chambers, and her coffee lounge. But never her home. This was a first. 

God there is actual carpet here. Like, real lush deep burgundy. Naturally the fittings aren’t gold, but they way they shine is oh so nice. Are those real wooden doors? Shit. That’s classy. Even the air feels nicer. Fresh, like a chill autumn morning. Makes you feel good. Good, I wonder how much it would cost me to move into this level. Actually no, I don’t want to think about it. That would be depressing. Instead, let’s just focus on the lovely time we are going to spend with Ma’ri. Yes. Good. 

And quietly pray for sex. 

Ma’ri’s place was at the end of a large complex of apartments. Though they all seemed fairly large. Even the door? God, it looks so cool. There’s an intercom at the side and for a moment, I’m freaking out. It suddenly dawns on me how strange this is. Like, how close I’ve gotten to her in the last few months. Was this normal? Should it be normal? 

Do I even want normal? I’m tense now and I could feel my shoulders sink into my neck with fear. Before I could reach out to touch the intercom there’s a click from the door and I see her beautiful face. 

“Oh hello darling.” Ma’ri says as I stand there dumbfounded. “Right on cue, come on in!”

She’s different. There’s no boots, no crop, no sexy corset. She’s actually dressed smart casual. There’s a pen and a data pad in her hand. Was she doing her taxes? 

I stepped through the doorway, into a modest hallway, instantly feeling out of place in what was essentially the best glamour ever. The best and most successful attempt had been made to hide the fact that this was a space station, carpet and upholstery perhaps hid the bulkheads. While the walls where a lovely deep deep blue, white high lights matched the carpet. There was small space for shoes where I deposited my dusty boots before coming inside. As I did, god, I saw so many shoes. 

“Sorry, as usual, the “Tart’s boudoir” is a little messy.” She gestured over to the room, which, frankly looked fine. My rooms are far faaaar worse. “Take a seat, coffee?”

“I uh…yeah?” I said as I picked a rather soft leather armchair to settle into. It felt very cosy, almost able to put me at easy. It was then I turned to my right and gave a small start. 

“Hello.” A not unpleasantly sharp voice spoke from the chair next to me.  
The speaker was some sort of humanoid, though for a moment I was having trouble working out the race. The looked so different from Ma’ri. No head tentacles, but more angular features overlayed on Mottled grey-red skin. Their chin was almost pointed, and their hairless head was adorned with ridges and bumps that looked like tubes. They could have almost been mechanical from their design. They sat quite calmly in the other chair, legs crossed, hand on a glass as they watched me from over the rim. And then I noticed their eyes. Totally black, except for the irises. Golden. But not soft and luxurious. Hot golden. Like molten metal. And just for the longest moment I was lost in them, the shape, the colour. There was a sensation, like reaching out a hand, and accepting, accepting, taking….

“Oh…so I see you’ve met Milo.”

I was pulled back to reality like jerking awake from a nap. 

“Mmmilo?” My mouth felt a little slow as I tried to talk. “Wait, you’re a Tythalian. A telepath right?”

Milo smiled as they took a long drink from their glass. 

“Wait, I didn’t know that before…I know it now?” I tried to gesture with my hands to explain my confusion as Ma’ri laughed. 

“We find words…difficult.” Milo said setting down their glass. “It’s not that we don’t like it, but it’s become our natural inclination. I introduced myself as we telepaths do, by placing the idea of who we are in another person’s mind. Not forcefully. But it is perhaps the mental equivalent of handing you a business card. And I must say, she is very receptive.” 

Milo turned to look at Ma’ri and smiled. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say she had telepathic lineage.” 

“Oh no, she’s just very good with her head spaces.” Ma’ri came to my side with a warm mug and placed her hand on my shoulder. 

“Milo, you work with - and doing stuff? - wait -“ This was a whole new feeling. It wasn’t forced, but having information just gently put into your head you can access about a person, without it having to asking. It was…shall we say? Fucking strange? 

Ma’ri laughed warmly, it was almost a belly laugh as I felt one of her tentacles pat me on the shoulder. “Oh Milo, my dear. They work for me for my events. We’ve been experimenting with telepathy and play. To help guide scenes, to theme them, or if we want to play a game of “break the human”.” She saw my eyes widen slightly. “Oh well that got your attention?” She gave a wink and turned to Milo. 

“Other races minds’ interest me.” Milo said as they set down their glass, “Tythalian’s telepathic powers are varied, and humans have such interesting minds. We have been toying with the idea of a form of mental domination.”

“Mental?” I’m getting interested now, looking over my coffee and trying not to look too excited at the word domination. (Yeah see, told you I was wanting to try thiiiis! Ma’ri and I had been chatting about it on and off during out little lockdown, it had come up once or twice that she had a friend in the business she had worked it…)

“It’s hard to explain such concepts. But…” Milo trailed off. 

“Oh I don’t have to be a mind reader to know you want to show off.” I laughed, and that seemed to break the tension in me. Ma’ri smiled, and Milo gave a very human sounding snort of laughter. 

“If you are comfortable?” Milo asked as they set down their drink. 

“I mean, what do I need to do?” God, I mean, they are a telepath, they could probably sense my intrigue. 

Okay, let’s pause here.  
Confession: I’m way too into this shit. 

I’ve researched it before into the wee hours, watched vids, tried a few sims, and even talked on the hub message boards about it. But telepaths aren’t too common around these parts. They are all high to do fancy folk….normally. 

But, I love to submit. Like I’ve said before. It’s nice, to lose control in a controlled way. For someone else to take the reins and not have to worry about steering this space horse. And after everything that has been happening recently. God yes sign me up to zero brain space. 

“I wish to establish a null space. A simple act of mental submission. To make you calm and compliant. The process is quite simple, and you will have never noticed it will have taken place. All you need to do is let me in.”

“Okay, and do I need to do anything in particular?” 

It was now I was starting to notice Mari’s hand and tentacle grow almost tight on my shoulder, but it felt more reassuring? That firmness you get with a good strong hug. The “I’m here and you’re safe” energy. 

“If you feel at any point you feel uncomfortable you simply need to think of something either visually or physically unpleasant. Like a smell or a sound. We call it a kick. When I am tuned to your thoughts, will be able to sense them. Don’t tell me what it is, but think of it hard and you can push me out at any time. It’s essentially your psionic safeword.”

“Okay…” it didn’t take me long at all to think of something. When you work my job. You see some pretty gross stuff in sanitation.

Ma’ri’s hand grew a little tighter on my shoulder, and I felt my hand reflexively grab her’s to hold onto. It felt almost childish. 

“Just relax.” Milo spoke and their voice seemed to just feel so good and warm. I blinked slow and in an instant everything was so slow. All I could really see where their golden irises. So golden and bright. 

Everything felt so slow, like being just nicely drunk, but almost cosy. The chair I was in felt incredibly comfortable. 

That’s it. It’s calm in here. Very good. 

Milo wasn’t talking, but I could hear them. Feel them. Like a song in my head, or a sudden thought. It was all so clear on the inside, but everything outside of me, senses, they felt so vague. But not bad. It was actually strangely calming. I could still feel Ma’ri’s hand on my shoulder. Her fingers linked with mine. 

Try to talk for me. Say your name…

It was a pretty simple request, I should have been able to say something. I tried to say something, I opened my mouth…no sound. I did’t know how to talk. But I wasn’t scared. I could only make a sort of grunt. I could feel myself blink stupidly as I seemed to stand up. Ma’ri maybe moving with me. 

We are just taking you for a little walk. Just got to the table, there’s a box just waiting for you…

I wasn’t sure how I exactly got to the table, my head was too foggy to make sense of anything. But there I was, and there was the table. I turned to look around, and yeah. I wasn’t in my chair and more. Fancy that. I turned to look down at the table. There was something wooden a box. I knew I needed to open it that’s for sure. I had to open it. 

I didn’t think. Not that I could. I’m fairly certain Milo was suppressing all of that free will I had been using before (but let’s face it, did this bottom bitch ever have any?). My hands just sort of went to the box, picking it up and opening it up. A collar. Dark red and studded. There was a tag, with a word written on it, but for the life of me, I couldn’t read it. It didn’t matter though because I was putting it on without a care in the world. Like, I didn’t think about putting it on. I was just doing it. 

Good human. So well behaved. So calm and malleable. You’re going to go deeper now. Much much deeper. A nice little blank human plaything for Miss Ma’ri. 

If I thought I was fuzzy before that command. Oh damn did I sink deep. It was like being pushed into sleeping. Just gently. Like rolling into bed. There was a sense of proper comfort happening. 

I could feel something against my knees and it took me a moment to realise I was on them. Kneeling. A hand was taking my chin, but I don’t think I was fully aware of it. I was just kneeling. Empty and uncaring. Another set of hands touched my head, petting my short frizz of hair like I was a dog. It was good. SO good. I felt like I belonged somewhere. On my knees. Empty. Uncaring. It was so simple. Restraints could physically hold me. But this was something new. Like a leash for my thoughts. I don’t seem to lose focus, or get distracted, no new ideas pop into my head. It’s just nice and empty. 

I think I could hear voices. Maybe, It’s not sure. 

No wait. I’m not sure. 

God, okay, Milo did say that for fun they would plant a few post scene suggestions, replacing I with it being just one of them. They said it’s a good way to test if certain impulses have “stuck”. Of course they would. I was so into that shit. But it was when I was bought out of it that things got really fucking cool.

I didn’t come out of trance, but I did become more aware. And this is when it got cool. 

I could see Milo standing next to Ma’ri, it was a strange sight to see, the two of them looking down and laughing, Mari was opening the collar of her shirt, rolling her neck and seeming to get comfortable. I could only really look onwards, as the two where…”preparing for something”. At least that what I thought at the time. When I look back on it, it think- gah. I think, that they had obviously practiced more of this in advance. I was the only one to be surprised. 

I remember looking up at the two of them and the Milo spoke. But of course, without even looking at me. 

Would the human like someone to play with?

It was then that I saw it, the expression on Ma’ri’s face. Her normally strong expression and stern eyes, slackened, softer and simpler. Milo’s had stroked her forehead. 

And then they spoke out loud for the first time in what felt like an age. 

“You seemed to be having so much fun…” Their voice was a sort of soft drawl, sexy, but they seemed to also be doing that mysterious thing at the same time. Damn they know how to do a sexy voice.

“So I thought little Ma’ri could join you…well, what’s left of here anyway. She’s a little blanker than usual.”

I could see Ma’ri sink to her knees. Kneeling gently next to Milo as they stood there, watching the both of us. It felt like it - NO I. ME. ME DAMMIT - Was on display, like a prized show pony. 

…have I always been into Pony…or did Milo…ah shit. Anyway…

We just, sat there. It was strange. I mean, I prayed for sexy fun times. I didn’t expect this, but it was just as good. Sitting there, in silence. No thinking, no words, no thoughts or idea. No worries. There we just the empty and the stillness. And I could sort of feel it coming off of Ma’ri next to me. The two of us kneeling there, just existing without a care in the world, looking up at Milo as if they held the keys to my brain. 

It must have been about a half hour before something started tugging in the void that was my head. It was like waking up? Slowly, from a nap. (But actually feeling refreshed.) The room felt softer and calmer, and my anxiety that I had when I had stepped into the room had completely evaporated. 

“There we go, feeling all better now? I must say it looked like you where enjoying yourself.” Milo spoke to me as they held out a hand, helping me up to shake feet. 

Next to me, Ma’ri rolled her neck as she stood up, she seemed to be treating the whole thing as if she had actually napped. Clearly she was more used to this than I was. 

“How are you sweetie?” She looked me over, she seemed softer now. Warmer and more welcoming. 

I took a slow deep breath and pulled myself back to reality one millimetre of my brain at a time. 

“Oh that was like a deep tissue massage for my thinking…” I mumbled as I pulled myself into the cosy chair. 

“Milo’s last job was a mental relaxation specialist on Torrus 5. They did some amazing work helping those busy body executives get a good night’s sleep. But their talents were wasted! I snagged them for some light mental work about four years ago, and it’s been “dom-estic” bliss ever since.”

(I hate myself that I could never think of a pun that good.)

She smiled as Milo helped her upright, the two laughing. It was kind of cute, Ma’ri never really talked about her relationships, but this was interesting to see. A more brighter and bolder version of her and dare I say…more domestic? 

Wait? Are we sort of more like friends now? 

Anyway, I’m sitting in this chair thinking things over. 

“Well, it’s good to know you’re hiring the best.” I said, the edge of cheek coming back to my smudged brain. 

“Oh I wouldn’t let just anyone play with my favourite human.” Ma’ri give a smirk and a wink as she sank into the chair opposite. 

Milo must have heard my internal screaming because they turned to give me a wink. 

“Favourite human, eh?” I said with a even broader smirk as I returned to my now lukewarm coffee. 

“Well….that has nicely circled around the other thing I was going to talk to you about.” Ma’ri said, her fingers nervously playing with one of her elbow length tentacles. 

“Oh I see, you lure me in with sexy main control then you lock the doors.” I playfully stuck my tongue out at her and continued with my coffee. 

“Ah…well you see.” That was a first for me to see. Under al that playful power top Dom exterior there’s a woman who felt so very nervous.  
Setting my drink down I reached out over the table and put a hand on her’s. 

“Hey, it’s okay. If something’s wrong we can talk about thi-“

“Wouldyouliketojoinourpolycule.” She gasped out loud suddenly. Her eyes wide and filled with slight panic. 

“You- wait.”

Brain deciphering. 

“OH!”

Brain now accessing impact of statement. My one braincell is now processing that statement. Now trying to work on the most nuanced of and perfect response. 

“OH!”

Ah fuck, thanks brain. 

The socked expression was still hanging around Ma’ri’s face like a permitted concrete feature. 

“I mean. It’s just…” Ma’ri seemed to get the will to talk again after a few seconds, “It’s just that, we get on so well, you’re…we’re close and I…like your company. I mean, more than just your company.”

That hand on my knee now, it was good. It felt just as grounding as any one of her embraces I’ve felt in the past, perhaps mores. It was good. Clear and in an instant I knew what I wanted to say. 

“Hell yes!”

That was meant to sound dramatic and awesome, but my voice pitched a certain level that can only be matched by a parrot having an accident with a ceiling fan. (Don’t ask how I know what this sounds like). 

The next thing I remember is a mass of tentacles and hands flying my way, this big nervous green blur flying to my face and getting stuck as tendrils wrapped around my arms fingers and curled through my short strips of hair. Ma’ri was sort of, on top of me in the cutest and least sexy way. But who cares? I’m getting cosy with a very wonderful alien. 

Not going to lie, it takes me a few seconds to get easy with myself. It took me a few seconds to realise just where I was. (Emotionally not specially, I’m pretty sure Milo didn’t mess with my head that much.) Anyway, I think it’s safe to say “Things are good”.

Aw fuck I jinxed it didn’t I?

I’m going to not think about this, I’m a big space girl who does machines and ladies, I can enjoy this moment and not think about if things will go bad or not. I fix things, I can make them good. 

I don’t have to be a mind reader to tell you it was going to be okay.

HHHH

Milo was of course still there. 

“Ah, yes!” Ma’ri furiously detangled herself from me at this point. “Yes. Well you know me. Ever excited!”

I can deal with if you like? 

You couldn’t hear the cheekiness in their “voice”, but damn you could sense it. 

“Maybe later… if you’re a good little pet.”

And ooft. OOFT reader, the speed at which she slides into her Dom voice, had I been standing my knees would have gone weak. Not that Ma’ri really minds, she likes it when I kneel for her. 

Okay, now I’m thinking about kneeling and subbing for two, one that can make me physically squirm and one that can make me mentally squirm. Oh the possibilities. I have NOTES. NOTES reader, I’m planning scenes like you wouldn’t believe. 

(Give me time to find a way to get Tek in on this. Would she love it? I don’t know. Only one way to find out…)

But then she turned back to be, holding my chin in that way only powerful people with their subs can really do. That way that makes me just crumble into Ma’ri’s hands. 

“Maybe this pet can show you how it’s done.”

“Me? A cute little pet?” I said with a wink and a poking out of a tongue.

“Well, you have such a cute little collar.” Ma’ri was now playing with it, and I’m suddenly remembering that I was wearing it. 

“Hey, just because you put a collar on me doesn’t automatically make me a pet.”

I’m getting cheeky now, but it’s worth it for what is to come. 

“Oh really?” Ma’ri is instantly catching on to my game now. “So we will just have to make you nice and obedient.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

Again, I’m winding her up, but the paaayyy oooooofff.

“Then we can make you very… compliant.” And she looks at Milo. YES YES YESSSSS PLEASE. 

“Hey that’s not fair!” I said. It totally is though. 

Milo smiles, I smile, they give me a wink and I give them the most assured smirk I’ve ever given someone in a scene that says Hit me.

I look into those brilliant golden eyes of their and I am g o n e…


End file.
